1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile phone holder provided with a lateral power connector and, if applicable, with lateral signal connectors, for use in mechanical vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary mobile phones include a plurality of power and signal connectors. Due to a small size of mobile phones, these connectors are generally spread out across all available lateral surfaces. This creates a challenge for developing universal mobile phone holders.
Most commonly used phone holders have power connectors and signal connectors in the lower part and connection with a corresponding socket of the mobile phone is achieved automatically once the phone is inserted into the cavity of the holder where the connectors are located.
WO 9911747 describes a mobile phone holder, having a cavity in the lower part of the body adapted to accommodate a mobile phone. In the upper part of the body, there is a spring-activated catch provided with a rotatably mounted locking bar. The locking bar is pressed by the mobile phone and catches the upper part of the phone pressing it down to the surface of the cavity in the holder.
EP 1 12 893 A1 describes a mobile phone holder, which is provided not only with a signal connector in the lower part but also with an antenna plug, which is located in the upper part of the holder and enters the corresponding socket of the mobile phone when the phone is inserted into the holder.
DE 201 06 566 U1 describes a mobile phone holder, which is provided with a cavity for holding the phone in its lower part. The cavity has signal connectors and power plug connectors and, in its upper part, a slide, which presses the mobile phone towards the cavity and protects it from falling out. To release the slide in order to remove the phone, it is necessary to press the button on its front surface to release the lock. The slide may also be used to adjust the holder to the length of the mobile phone to be inserted.
DE 297 05 230 U1 describes a mobile phone holder, in the lower part of which there is a cavity for holding the phone. In the upper part of the holder, there is a spring-activated catch to prevent the phone from falling out. In the lower part of the holder, there is an elastic antenna plug, which is directed perpendicularly to the bottom of the mobile phone and which enters into the antenna socket in the lower part of the mobile phone automatically when the phone is inserted into the holder. The catch in the upper part of the holder consists of many relatively small parts and is released when the button located in the middle part of the catch is pressed. However, this design does not ensure firm mounting of the phone and increases the production costs of the holder.
DE 10 2006 005 111 A1 describes a mobile phone holder, the lower cavity of which is provided with a signal connector and a power connector. A phone is locked in the holder by means of a sliding element, located slideably in the casing. The phone is mounted in the sliding element. For this purpose the lower part of the sliding element is provided with a cavity to accommodate the mobile phone, whereas the upper part has an elastic catch, which mounts the mobile phone when it is inserted into the holder. Once the sliding element is moved and the phone is mounted, the phone is locked in its “moved” position by means of an additional locking mechanism. The mechanism can be released by pressing the side button in the holder. Additionally, the holder is also provided with an electronic module, which enables cooperation with a hands-free kit installed in the mechanical vehicle.
Known are also mobile phone holders provided with a power cable with a plug, which is inserted into the socket manually after the phone is mounted in the holder.